STE: Hoshi's Got a Gun
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS friendship. Sato wants to see Phlox, but Reed has one condition. Mild Spoilers for Regeneration, Season 2.


Title: Hoshi's Got A Gun   
  
Author: ZensoParadox   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: RS friendship. Malcolm convinces Hoshi to wear a gun when she visits Phlox in Regneration, Season 2. Mild spoilers.   
  
Disclaimer: The character names belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.   
  
HOSHI'S GOT A GUN   
  
"Thanks, Chef, I'll make sure this gets to Phlox," said Hoshi Sato as she left the galley.   
  
Sato turned quickly with her tray and straight into Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. He did not look happy, which was no surprise considering their current predicament with the cyborgs, but she had to admit that getting Phlox' lunch smeared across the torso of his uniform did nothing to improve his mood.   
  
"Ensign, what do you think you're doing?" Reed asked.   
  
Sato bit her lip thinking that his stern tone was sending the spaghetti on his chest sliding away from him to seek greener pastures on the floor. She waited until the meatballs landed with a merry plop before she said anything.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir, it was clumsy of me. I was just taking a tray to Doctor Phlox."   
  
Sato tried to keep a serious tone, but the spaghetti strands were still making their escape in pairs as they ran down his uniform. She could also tell that Reed would like nothing better than to cross his arms over his chest but was held at bay by the marinara sauce. The sauce did match the piping on his uniform, however. She wondered what he would say if she mentioned he looked good in red?   
  
"Sickbay is now a restricted area, Ensign. You know that," said Reed. He was more concerned about Hoshi's safety than his uniform at the moment, but wondered why in so many encounters with the Ensign he was in less than his best form.   
  
"Yes, sir, but Phlox hasn't eaten in a while and I thought that I could coax him into it. And feed his creatures, sir," said Sato, still trying to look anywhere but at him.   
  
"No." Reed released a sigh and said, "It's for your own safety, Ensign. Now clean this mess up."   
  
Reed turned sharply and Sato could hear him muttering to himself about smelling like a walking Italian bistro. As she cleaned up her mess, she began planning her strategy for getting into sickbay. She owed it to Phlox if only to make up for the time when she had attacked him while possessed by a Wisp. And if anyone knew how to get around Malcolm Reed, it was Hoshi Sato.   
  
-----   
  
Reed was in the Armory clothed in a fresh uniform when Sato found him fifteen minutes later. He knew the minute she walked in and made a firm decision to ignore her. This lasted for 8.3 seconds because she came to stand right over his shoulder to inspect the screen he was viewing. Why was everything 8.3 seconds with her?   
  
"Ensign, what can I do for you?" Reed knew he should ignore Sato. He wasn't about to turn around and look at her, though. There was no way he was looking at those warm, brown eyes when she wanted something from him.   
  
"I came to apologize about your uniform," said Sato said clearly. It got the attention of the three men working in the armory. She continued. "I didn't expect things to be so sticky and messy, but I'm glad the limp noodle is all--"   
  
Reed turned with his face almost coming into contact with Sato's. He looked into those warm, brown eyes that would be the ruin of him, then glared at his crew who were suddenly finding some stress relief by watching the encounter between their chief and the little comm officer. Ship's gossip didn't get any better and given the tense situation they were in, they needed some relief. However, the men bit their lip and turned back to their duties once they registered Reed's frown.   
  
"Ensign, let's speak in private," said Reed as he took Sato's elbow and moved her to a corner. Sato looked around at the men and gave them a quick wink.   
  
"What do you really want, Hoshi?" asked Malcolm as he stood there with his arms across his chest.   
  
"I want to see Phlox."   
  
"No."   
  
"Please?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Hoshi, you know he's been infected. Phlox could become dangerous at any time." Malcolm's voice then softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, his meals are being taken to him. It doesn't have to be you."   
  
Hoshi registered her friend's concern and noted the signs of stress in their Tactical Officer. She didn't want to add to his burden, but she would see Phlox. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'll be safe with Phlox? He's looked out for me like a favorite uncle would a niece, Lieutenant. I want to do something to show Phlox that we support him."   
  
Before we have to kill him, thought Malcolm. He didn't know whether it would be crueler to ostracize the Denobulan now or to give in to Hoshi's request then have to see to the physician's disposal. But if it came to the point where he had to kill Phlox, perhaps seeing what the infection was doing to the physician would allow Hoshi to understand.   
  
"You'll only see Phlox if you wear a sidearm," said Reed with resolve.   
  
"Armed? I can't do that. What would he think?"   
  
"The Doctor would understand, Hoshi. He wore a phase pistol when you were possessed by a Wisp and he had to go to your quarters. And this is final. If you want to see Phlox, you wear your sidearm."   
  
Sato considered her options. She could waste more time trying to argue with Reed, but she could appreciate he was already under a lot of stress. She didn't need to add to it, in fact, what she needed to do was lighten his mood.   
  
So, she grinned, pulled the loop to secure the weapon on the hip of her uniform and said, "I always wanted to be a space cowboy, Lieutenant. Give me your weapon."   
  
She noted the slight blush that suffused Reed at her comment, but he turned to the locker, checked the phase pistol for the stun setting and handed the weapon to her. Sato took the pistol, blew phantom smoke off the end, spun it expertly in her hand, then holstered it in a fluid movement.   
  
Reed looked stunned. Sato could always surprise him, but he was beginning to appreciate her ease with weapons. He couldn't prevent the smile that came to his face as he assessed her antics.   
  
Sato tipped an imaginary hat to the armory chief and walked off in a classic cowboy swagger. The weapon on her hip drew attention to her movements.   
  
What the hell was that about, wondered Reed. But as he continued to follow Sato's progress out the exit, he noted that the Ensign had excellent accessories for the gun. He really should get her to wear a sidearm more often.   
  
*****  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Missing scene for Regeneration. Written July 5, 2003, and posted at LD, 3 pages.  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
